Obesity is a condition that affects millions of Americans. Recent statistics from the Center for Disease Control (“CDC”) estimate that approximately 65% of all Americans are overweight or obese and it is generally believed that these numbers are increasing. Being obese or overweight may substantially increase the risk of morbidity from hypertension; dyslipidemia; type 2 diabetes; coronary heart disease; stroke; gallbladder disease; osteoarthritis; sleep apnea and respiratory problems; and endometrial, breast, prostate, and colon cancers. Higher body weights are also associated with increases in all-cause mortality. Furthermore, being obese or overweight may cause a person to have negative self-image about him or her self.
In humans, patients who are overweight or obese are considered those with a Body Mass Index (BMI) of equal to or greater than 25. BMI is a common measure expressing the relationship (or ratio) of weight-to-height. It is a mathematical formula in which a person's body weight in kilograms is divided by the square of his or her height in meters (i.e., wt/(ht)2). Individuals with a BMI of 25 to 29.9 are considered overweight, while individuals with a BMI of 30 or more are considered obese.
According to the NIH Clinical Guidelines on the Identification, Evaluation, and Treatment of Overweight and Obesity in Adults, all adults (aged 18 years or older) who have a BMI of 25 or more are considered at risk for premature death and disability as a consequence of being overweight or obese. These health risks increase even more as the severity of an individual's obesity increases.
For these reasons, there is an enormous interest in treating obesity. Existing therapies include standard diets and exercise, very low calorie diets, behavioral therapy, pharmacotherapy involving appetite suppressants, thermogenic drugs, food absorption inhibitors, mechanical devices such as jaw wiring, waist cords and balloons, and surgery, such as gastric bypass. Jung and Chong, Clinical Endocrinology, 35:11-20 (1991); Bray, Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 55:538S-544S (1992). However, additional methods for reducing weight or treating obesity are still needed.
In general, however, while loss of body fat is desired, loss of lean body mass and in particular protein, is not. Lean body mass is comprised of muscle, vital organs, bone, connective and other non-fatty tissues in the body. Lean body mass is 50-60% muscle by weight, with the majority of the muscle being skeletal muscle. Lean body mass is highly active, metabolically and physiologically, and it is believed that loss of lean body mass is deleterious to the health of an individual. An increase in lean body mass helps increase body metabolism and so aids in weight loss and the maintenance of any weight reduction. Thus, during the process of weight loss, it is desirable that the loss of lean body mass be prevented or minimized.
Caloric restriction, regardless of its form, is often associated with catabolism of body protein resulting in a negative nitrogen balance and a loss of lean body mass. Protein supplemented diets have been used as a means of lessening nitrogen loss during caloric restriction. Protein-sparing modified fasting has been reported to be effective in weight reduction in adolescents; however, these diets may produce only moderate nitrogen sparing. Lee et al., Clin. Pediatr., 31:234-236, 1992.
Diabetes mellitus is a serious metabolic disease that is defined by the presence of chronically elevated levels of blood glucose (hyperglycemia). This state of hyperglycemia is the result of a relative or absolute lack of activity of the peptide hormone, insulin. Insulin is produced and secreted by the β cells of the pancreas. Insulin is reported to promote glucose utilization, protein synthesis, and the formation and storage of carbohydrate energy as glycogen. Glucose is stored in the body as glycogen, a form of polymerized glucose, which may be converted back into glucose to meet metabolism requirements. Under normal conditions, insulin is secreted at both a basal rate and at enhanced rates following glucose stimulation, all to maintain metabolic homeostasis by the conversion of glucose into glycogen.
The term diabetes mellitus encompasses several different hyperglycemic states. These states include Type I (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus or IDDM) and Type II (non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus or NIDDM) diabetes. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type I diabetes is associated with deficient, reduced, or nonexistent levels of insulin which are insufficient to maintain blood glucose levels within the physiological range. Treatment of Type I diabetes involves administration of replacement doses of insulin, generally by a parenteral route. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type II diabetes is initially associated with normal or elevated levels of insulin; however, these individuals are unable to maintain metabolic homeostasis due to a state of insulin resistance in peripheral tissues and liver and, as the disease advances, due to a progressive deterioration of the pancreatic β cells which are responsible for the secretion of insulin. Thus, initial therapy of Type II diabetes may be based on diet and lifestyle changes augmented by therapy with oral hypoglycemic agents such as sulfonylureas. Insulin therapy is often required, however, especially in the latter states of the disease, in order to produce some control of hyperglycemia and minimize complications of the disease.
Exendins are peptides that are found in the saliva of the Gila-monster, a lizard endogenous to Arizona, and the Mexican Beaded Lizard. Exendin-3 is present in the saliva of Heloderma horridum, and exendin-4 is present in the saliva of Heloderma suspectum (Eng, J., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:20259-62, 1990; Eng., J., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:7402-05, 1992). The exendins have some amino acid sequence similarity to several members of the glucagon-like peptide family, with the highest amino acid identity, 53%, being to GLP-1 (Goke, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:19650-55, 1993).
Exendin-4 is a potent GLP-1 receptor agonist in vitro. The peptide also stimulates somatostatin release and inhibits gastrin release in isolated stomachs (Goke, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:19650-55, 1993; Schepp, et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol., 69:183-91, 1994; Eissele, et al., Life Sci., 55:629-34, 1994). Exendin-3 and exendin-4 were found to be GLP-1 receptor agonists in stimulating cAMP production in, and amylase release from, pancreatic acinar cells (Malhotra, R., et al., Regulatory Peptides, 41:149-56, 1992; Raufman, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:21432-37, 1992; Singh, et al., Regulatory Peptides., 53:47-59, 1994). The use of the insulinotropic activities of exendin-3 and exendin-4 for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and the prevention of hyperglycemia has been proposed (Eng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286). Twice daily and sustained administration of exendins has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,264 and U.S. Pat. App. No. 20040053819).
The need exists, therefore, for methods to reduce body weight and in particular to reduce weight in subjects suffering from diabetes. Of particular interest are methods of reducing body weight that spare lean body mass. Described, herein are methods for meeting these needs.